Shooting Star
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan permohonan kita. Banyak orang berfikiran begitu. Tapi aku sendiri tidak percaya akan hal itu sebelum aku dapat membuktikannya sendiri. NaruIno, Oneshoot, RnR please.


Ini adalah fic NaruIno pertama saya! Saya harap kalian suka XD

Sumpah, tadinya nih fic buat SasuNaru, tapi gak jadi dan mau dibikin jadi NaruHina, tapi gak jadi lagi #plak

Dan fualaa.. jadilah ini fic NaruIno

**Disclaimer: **

Cerita Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

Tapi Naruto-nya punya Sasuke #ups! Punya Ino maksudnya.. jangan lempar golok gitu dong!

Sedangkan ide fic ini punya **Hime Uguisu**

**Summary:**

Bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan permohonan kita. Banyak orang berfikiran begitu. Tapi aku sendiri tidak percaya akan hal itu sebelum aku dapat membuktikannya sendiri. NaruIno, Oneshoot, RnR please.

**Pairing:**

Naruto. U – Ino. Y

* * *

><p><strong>Shooting Star<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

><p><strong>Ino's POV<strong>

Bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan permohonan kita. Banyak orang berfikiran begitu. Tapi aku sendiri tidak percaya akan hal itu sebelum aku dapat membuktikannya sendiri. Malam demi malam aku selalu menatap langit malam yang gelap. Melihat kilauan para bintang yang bertaburan. Berharap salah satu dari mereka terjatuh dan menemaniku. Aku kesepian. Kulihat lagi langit malam itu dan aku tertegun saat melihat bintang jatuh. Ada bintang jatuh! Segera kupejamkan mataku dan memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku ingin seseorang yang selalu ada menemaniku dan mendukungku."

**.**

**. **

**.**

Pagi ini aku telah tiba di depan gerbang sekolahku. Aku berjalan dengan santai, terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku. Kuhiraukan beberapa orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang terasa menusuk. Ini adalah hal biasa bagiku. Menjadi anak yang sangat pendiam sekali di kelas. Pandanganku juga sangat dingin pada semua teman sekelasku. Terkadang ucapanku memang 'dalam', tapi inilah aku.

Sebenarnya aku bersikap begitu karena aku merasa kesepian. Memang aku ini dingin pada mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku ini membenci mereka. Aku kan memang anak pendiam, tapi mereka malah mengira aku ini anak aneh dan menjauhiku. Sungguh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku tak ingin bersikap dingin dan terkesan asosial seperti ini! Aku hanya terlalu gugup untuk memulai suatu percakapan.

Aku memasuki ruang kelasku. Berjalan menuju tempat dudukku yang terletak di belakang kelas. Aku meletakan tasku di bangku sebelah tempat kududuk. Satu meja di kelasku ini untuk dua orang, tapi aku hanya duduk sendirian karena tidak ada yang mau duduk denganku. Mereka berfikir kalau aku ini anak yang membosankan. Aku menghela nafas panjang. teman-teman yang lain mengobrol bersama, tertawa bersama, aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi aku ini terlalu malu dan tidak percaya diri untuk menghampiri mereka duluan.

Akhirnya bel tanda jam pelajaran akan dimulai pun berbunyi. Semuanya duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Guru yang akan mengajar pada jam pertama pun segera memasuki kelas kami. Setelah memberi salam pada guru tersebut, guru itu pun berdhem kencang. Meminta semua anak untuk diam dan suasana kelas pun hening.

"Anak-anak, hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelas kita," ucap ibu guru itu. Guru dengan rambut hitamnya yang di potong pendek. Suzune sensei.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, bu?" tanya salah seorang murid sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

"Laki-laki," jawab guru itu singkat. Suasana kelas mendadak jadi ribut kembali. Aku juga jadi sibuk berfikir sendiri, 'apakah benar permohonanku akan terkabul?' pikirku senang.

"Diam semuanya!" satu bentakan dari ibu guru dan kelas menjadi hening kembali. Guru itu pun mengengok ke arah pintu kelas dan memberi isyarat kepada seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak berapa lama, masuklah seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku. Ia berdiri di depan kelas sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian bisa panggil aku Naruto saja. Aku pindahan dari Suna High School. Mohon bimbingannya, ya!" murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri. Murid perempuan di kelasku pun heboh seketika. Mungkin karena melihat wajahnya yang 'lumayan'. Tapi aku sih tidak perduli soal seperti itu sih.

Ia pun berjalan mencari tempat duduk setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh ibu guru. Dan ia pun duduk di sebelahku karena tidak ada tempat yang lain. Kuangkat tas ranselku dan meletakannya di lantai. Pandangan menusuk dari anak-anak lain di kelas pun kembali tertuju padaku.

"Hai! Salam kenal! Namamu?" sapanya. Aku hanya terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian baru menjawab, "namaku Ino," dan ia pun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Lama sekali jawabnya, kau lupa namamu sendiri?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya memasang ekspresi datar. "Tidak" jawabku pelan dan kembali menatap papan tulis. Selalu saja setiap aku ingin tersenyum rasanya susah. Aku terlalu takut. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Kita berteman ya!" serunya. Aku pun hanya menjabat tangannya sebentar dan mengangguk pelan. Bingung mau menjawab apa, baru sekali ini ada orang yang mengatakan itu padaku. Apa benar ini karena bintang jatuh atau kebetulan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lagi tanpa terasa. Biasanya aku akan merasa sekolah itu sangat lama, tapi baru hari ini aku merasa sekolah cepat sekali. Mungkin karena di kelas aku tidak merasa bosan? Habis Naruto itu ternyata orangnya cerewet sekali, ia terus mengajakku mengobrol dengannya saat tidak ada guru ataupun saat mengerjakan latihan. Aku kan tidak biasa mengobrol banyak-banyak.

"Hei, mau pulang bersamaku? Rumahmu kan tidak jauh dari rumah baruku!" tanyanya. Aku bahkan memberitahu alamat rumahku padanya. Hanya anggukan kecillah yang kuberikan sebagai jawaban. "Aku ke belakang sebentar ya! kau tunggu di depan kelas saja," serunya dan dia pun berlalu meninggalkanku. Anak itu bersemangat sekali.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu tapi ia belum kembali juga. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggunya di dekat toilet laki-laki. Tapi langkah kakiku terhenti saat melihat beberapa anak laki-laki sedang berbicara dengannya di dekat toilet. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau kok mau sih mengobrol dengan anak membosankan itu? Kulihat ia hanya membalas ucapanmu dengan kata-kata yang pendek sekali," kata salah satu teman sekelasku.

"Iya, dia juga tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Lebih baik kau tidak usah berteman dengannya, percuma," kata-kata itu terasa menusuk sekali bagiku.

"Iya benar! Mungkin dia itu penganut okultisme kali, sudah seperti penyihir saja! Diam terus, diam terus. Dia itu asosial," dan saat mendengar kalimat itu kurasakan pipiku basah terkena air mataku yang tiba-tiba keluar. Lalu suara tawa Naruto terdengar.

"Kalian tidak tahu kan bagaimana perasaannya kalau dengar kalian berkata begitu. Mungkin dia itu memang pendiam atau tidak nyaman dengan keadaan di kelas. Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku dan jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh lagi soal dia. Ino itu anak yang baik kok! Aku percaya itu!" ucap Naruto lalu berlalu meninggalkan dua orang yang diam mematung di depan toilet itu. Dan ia pun berhenti di depanku.

"Ino kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik begitu melihatku menangis. Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah membelaku," ucapku pelan. Raut wajah bingung terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Namun ia tidak bertanya, ia hanya mengacak-acak rambut panjangku pelan dan tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk semangat. Sepertinya tuhan sungguh mendengar doaku. Kami pun berjalan pulang bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan aku juga menceritakan keseharianku di kelas. Aku berusaha untuk terbuka dan membuat suasana tidak membosankan. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap ceritaku. Ia juga bercerita soal kesehariannya di sekolahnya yang dulu. Ternyata ia pindah ke sini karena pekerjaan orang tuanya yang sering berpindah tugas.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini. Terima kasih," kataku. Ia tersenyum dan berpamitan padaku saat kami sudah tiba di depanku rumahku. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki rumahku yang cukup luas ini. Saat aku berujar "tadaima", tidak ada yang menjawab. Aneh, biasanya ada ayah yang sudah pulang duluan untuk makan siang. Entahlah. Aku meletakan sepatuku di dalam rak dan berjalan menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Di rumahku, hanya kamar tamu yang terletak di lantai satu. Sedangkan kamar ayah, dan kamarku terletak di lantai dua.

Tepat saat aku baru melangkahkan kakiku menaiku satu anak tangga, suara langkah kaki menghentikanku. Aku menengok ke belakang. Dan dapat kulihat Ayah sedang membuka pintu rumah. Rupanya ayah baru pulang.

"Tadaima!" ucapnya santai seraya menutup kembali pintu rumah itu. Ia sudah melepas sepatunya dan mendudukkan berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Okaeri, tou-san!" jawabku. Ia menepuk bahuku.

"Sudah makan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu, setelah itu baru aku akan memasak untuk kita makan," jawabku. Ayah hanya mengangguk dan berlari duluan menuju kamarnya. Di susul aku yang ikut berjalan menuju kamarku yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar ayah. Mengganti pakaianku dan segera turun menuju dapur. Aku lupa bilang ya? Aku ini siswi kelas 2 Konoha High School.

Aku mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas. Aku memutuskan untuk menggoreng katsu yang kemarin aku beli di supermarket. Yah, _fast food_. Kini aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Nasi, piring pokoknya sudah tertata di meja makan. Tak lama kemudian ayah turun sambil membawa laptopnya. Ia meletakan laptopnya di atas meja ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanyanya sambil menarik kursi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi meja makan itu. Aku ikut duduk di depannya. Menyendokkan nasi ke piringku lalu ke piring ayah.

"Tadi ada murid baru di sekolahku! Dan ia duduk di sebelahku! Aku senang sekali dia mau berteman denganku!" jawabku semangat. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahku yang kini sedikit memerah saat mengingat kembali wajah Naruto yang begitu semangat dan hangat.

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya ayah.

"La.. laki-laki," jawabku gugup. Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku. Berusaha menahan semburat merah ini agar tak nampak. Ayah menatapku dengan curiga.

"Cuma teman, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi. Oh, sungguh aku tahu ayahku ini protektif sekali. Aku mengangguk

"Kami baru bertemu hari ini," jawabku. Ayah mengangguk-angguk lalu terlihat sedikit berfikir.

"Sesekali ayah harus ke sekolahmu untuk melihat orang seperti apa 'dia'. Namanya siapa?" ia menanyaiku lagi. Aku menyengir pasrah.

"Uzumaki Naruto," jawabku. Ayah kembali mengangguk dan kami mulai memakan makanan kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Ino!" seru pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya. Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajahnya saat ia baru saja tiba di bangku kami. Ia meletakan tasnya di atas meja. Suaranya yang kelewat bersemangat tadi menarik perhatian para penghuni kelas kami saat itu. Dapat kulihat mereka menatapku sinis lalu berbisik-bisik entah apa itu. Aku merasa minder seketika. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku juga. Kalau begitu kau mau ke kantin tidak?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk lagi. Mungkin lebih baik aku keluar kelas daripada ditatap seperti itu oleh anak-anak lain. Ia pun berdiri lagi dan kami berjalan menuju kantin. Yah, sekalian mengisi waktu luang sampai jam pelajaran berbunyi. Ia membeli sebungkus roti dengan jus buah jeruk. Lalu kami duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di kantin ini. Naruto meletakan jus buahnya di atas meja.

"Ka.. kau belum sarapan, ya?" aku memberanikan diri membuka percakapan. Ini seperti bukan aku. Ia menghentikan kunyahannya lalu mengangguk.

"Ino sudah sarapan?" ia bertanya balik.

"Sudah, aku sudah sarapan," jawabku. Ia tersenyum padaku sebelum akhirnya kembali memakan rotinya. Aku hanya menatapnya. Mengingat senyumannya selalu membuatku ingin tersenyum juga. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sekitar. Di mana ada beberapa anak di kantin ini. Ada yang makan, dan ada yang hanya berbincang-bincang saja. Namun sesaat kemudian aku mendapati beberapa orang yang menatapku, lalu menatap Naruto, dan kemudian berbisik.

Salah ya jika seorang anak asosial kini punya teman? Tak ada manusia yang di takdirkan selalu sendiri, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang sudah istirahat. Tak terasa, padahal tadi pagi aku dan Naruto baru saja ke kantin. Oh, ya tadi di kelas ada beberapa anak yang menghampiri Naruto. Mengajaknya makanlah, pulang bersamalah.. tapi yang Naruto lakukan hanya menolaknya dan kembali mengajakku berbicara. Setiap anak semakin menatapku dengan sinis. Kami-sama.. kau tahu itu bukanlah salahku.

Sekarang Naruto sedang menunggu di kelas. Aku yang menyuruhnya menunggu karena aku ingin ke toilet siswi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kelasku. Aku berjalan memasuki pintu toilet itu. Berdiri di depan cermin. Sekarang semua bilik toilet sedang ada orangnya dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil mencuci mukaku. Namun saat aku membalikkan badanku, aku melihat beberapa teman sekelasku berdiri di depanku.

"Yamanaka Ino, apa sih yang kau lakukan pada si murid baru sampai ia hanya mau main denganmu?" Tanya Sakura, salah satu teman sekelasku yang berambut _soft pink_.

"Kau menyihirnya atau apa?" kini gadis berambut cokelat yang bertanya, Tenten. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tatapanku masih tetap terlihat tenang, namun sesungguhnya aku gugup sekali. Kini Sakura menarik lengan kananku dengan kasar. Mendorongku sampai membentur tembok. Ia mencengkram daguku dengan keras. Membuatku sedikit sakit.

"Dengar ya! Jauhi dia, anak aneh!" bentaknya. Apa salahku coba? Memangnya salahku kalau Naruto hanya mau main denganku? Memangnya salahku kalau aku punya teman? Dan.. memangnya salahku jika bintang jatuh mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku juga ingin seperti kalian. Mulut ini selalu ingin mengucapkan kata-kata bersahabat pada mereka, namun kata yang keluar selalu saja tak sesuai dengan yang ada di pikiranku.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari wajahku," dan.. itulah kalimat bodoh yang meluncur dari bibirku. Membuat Sakura dan Tenten menatapku geram. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Dan malah tangan Tenten yang menampar pipiku.

"Selalu begitu! Kau selalu berkata seenaknya!" bentaknya. Aku memegang pipiku yang tadi ditampar olehnya. Aku tidak mau di perlakukan seperti ini. Beberapa siswi yang sudah keluar dari toiletnya kini menonton kami. Sakura menendang salah satu pintu toilet.

"Lihat apa kalian? Pergi sana!" bentaknya pada setiap siswi yang menatap kami. Hingga kini hanya ada kami bertiga di toilet ini. Aku tetap menatap mereka dingin. Hatiku mulai gusar. Ingin sekali mengajak mereka berdamai. Tapi kenapa mulutku tak pernah kompak?

"Kalian pikir kalian tidak seenaknya? Otak busuk kalian itu membuatku mual," _oh shit_! Kenapa kalimat macam itu yang kuucapkan sih? Begini nih kalau aku sudah gugup, semua bisa terjadi di luar kendaliku. Ino.. kau bodoh! Sakura menjambak rambut _blonde_-ku yang terurai panjang.

"Apa kau bilang?" baru saja ia ingin menampar lagi, tangannya sudah di tahan oleh tangan _tan_ yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Naruto, menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit merintih kesakitan. Tenten hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan was was.

"Kampungan sekali ya cara-cara murid di Konoha dalam bertindak," ujarnya datar. Tatapannya yang secerah mentari itu kini tergantikan dengan tatapan dingin yang baru pertama kali aku lihat. Melihat siapa yang datang membuat Sakura dan Tenten segera pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Naruto masih menatap ke ambang pintu dengan tatapan kesal. Sedangkan aku mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Anou.. terima kasih ya, aku juga sudah mengatakan hal buruk pada mereka kok," ucapku pelan. Ia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ino.. aku tahu kau berkata buruk pasti karena mereka duluan yang cari masalah. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas untuk makan," ajaknya. Aku mengangguk. Sambil masih memegang pipiku yang sakit. Ini sudah tamparan ke berapa yang kuterima dari para siswa atau siswi yang tak suka melihat sifatku. Hey! Mereka tidak sadar apa kalau mereka juga tidak sempurna?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan paginya saat aku hendak memasuki ruang kelas, Naruto sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Rupanya ia datang pagi hari ini. Ia menarik tanganku agar sampai ke kelas lebih cepat. Ia membawaku menuju depan papan tulis. Berdiri di depan semua siswa di kelas ini. Dan kegiatanku ini menarik perhatian siswa lain itu. Mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menatapku.

"Semuanya! Hari ini aku ingin bilang pada kalian untuk berteman dengan Ino juga ya! Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik kok!" seru Naruto lantang pada seluruh isi kelas. Aku memberinya pandangan tak percaya. Apa yang baru di katakannya tadi? Aku pun menatap seluruh kelas. Banyak murid yang tertawa atau mendecak sebal.

"Dia apanya yang baik? Omongannya sering menusuk. Tatapannya datar. Jarang bicara. Malas sekali berteman dengannya," salah satu siswa memprovokasi. Dan para siswa lain pun ikut mengangguk lalu berseru mengejekku. Sumpah, aku ingin pulang sekarang juga.

"Kalian fikir siapa yang mau berteman dengan makhluk seperti kalian?" lagi-lagi.. kalimat sialan meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibirku. Membuat semuanya tertegun. Bahkan ada yang sampai menggebrak meja dan melempar tatapan membunuh padaku. Aku segera berlari menuju keluar kelas. Ke mana saja! Dan aku juga tahu kalau Naruto mengikutiku, ia berlari di belakangku.

"Hey Ino! Tunggu!" seru Naruto berusaha mengejarku. Aku berlari memasuki ruang kesehatan. Membuat kaget dokter sekolah yang sedang duduk di dalam UKS kala itu. Aku segera melewatinya begitu saja, dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang UKS. Duduk tertunduk di sana. Tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah ada di depanku. Ia memegang bahuku yang kini bergetar.

"Ino.. maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud.." segera kutepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"PUAS KAU? Sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu tersisih dari mereka semua!" bentakku. Naruto sedikit kaget dengan suaraku yang biasanya pelan itu, kini membentaknya dengan keras. Aku merasa bersalah. Padanya, pada semua orang yang telah merasa kusakiti. Terkadang aku selalu mencoba menyapa mereka semua dengan senyuman yang hangat.. tapi tidak bisa. Kenapa aku bisa begini, ya? Menyalahkan diriku sendiri terus pun tak ada gunanya.

"Kau harus mencoba memperbaiki semua," ucap Naruto pelan, lembut sekali. Dengan suara lembutnya itu berhasil membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Kini tak hanya hatiku yang hangat, dapat kurasakan tubuhku juga hangat. Ia memelukku. Memelukku erat dengan lengan tan-nya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Entah apa yang mendorong air mataku keluar. Menetes dengan tanpa halangan melewati pipiku. Aku… merasa seluruh kesedihan dan kesepianku keluar begitu saja.

"Aku.. aku i.. ingin berteman de..dengan semuanya, hiks" kugenggam erat bajunya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan sekuat tenanga sampai terasa perih di sana, bingung meluapkan segala emosiku. Tak punya tempat berbagi. Sendirian.. aku sendirian. Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat kesepian? Tidak! Jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Seperti kalian ingin aku enyah dari dunia ini! Aku takut.. Naruto.. aku takut..

"Tenanglah, Ino. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ada aku yang akan menemanimu. Aku dan semuanya, kau hanya perlu sedikit lebih ramah kok," Naruto mengelus pundakku, membuatku semakin nyaman. Aku mengangguk sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Akan sangat merepotkan jika air mataku membasahi bajunya. Saat aku hendak mengelap air mataku, tangan _tan_ itu sudah lebih dulu melakukannya. Dengan ibu jarinya, perlahan ia menghapuskan air mataku. Aku hanya diam, membiarkan dia melakukannya.

"Jadi, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" ajaknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Memberikan senyuman yang seakan menyihirku untuk ikut tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. Menggapai tangannya. Beranjak dari ranjang ini dan berdiri di depannya. Keadaan kami yang sedang tenang itu sedikit dikagetkan dengan dokter UKS yang membuka tirai yang menutupi tempat kami ini.

"Kalian berdua sakit atau apa sih?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Aku mengangguk dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Tidak, ma.. maaf sudah merepotkan," jawabku. Naruto hanya menyengir polos saja. Lalu ia mengamit tanganku. Kembali menggandeng tanganku dan menarik tubuhku keluar dari ruang UKS itu. Entah kenapa setiap langkah kakiku terasa berat. Hatiku menjerit untuk meminta kakiku berhenti melangkah. Aku.. belum siap kembali ke kelas.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Naruto bertanya begitu aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku menunduk, lagi.

"Aku takut semuanya akan marah," jawabku pelan. Naruto merangkulku. Kembali mengusap punggungku. Memberikan _support_ yang tak terucapkan.

"Percayalah padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja. Setiap orang pernah berkata buruk dan melakukan hal buruk kok," hiburnya. _Aquamarine_-ku menatap lurus ke arah _sapphire_ yang menenangkan bagai air itu. Mencari keyakinan dari tatapan itu. Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut lagi. Aku sudah bertekat untuk berubah. mencoba menjadi lebih baik. Mencoba bersosialisasi dan menjaga setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Keyakinan, itulah yang kubutuhkan.

"Baik," hanya satu kata yang dapat terucap. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Mengangguk yakin dan kembali berjalan bersama Naruto menuju kelas. Yah, rupanya bel pertanda masuk kelas juga sudah di bunyikan. Aku memang harus masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut saat berada di ambang pintu. Naruto menarik tanganku hingga kini kami berdua berdiri di depan kelas. Semuanya langsung menatap tak suka padaku.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Yamanaka? Mau cari perhatian?" celetuk seorang siswa.

"Mau menghina kami atau mau mengutuk kami?"

"Tidak tahu diri sekali sih,"

"DIAM! Diam kalian semua!" bentak Naruto sambil menggebrak papan tulis. Semuanya langsung hening. Tak ada lagi celetukkan yang menyakitkan terdengar di telingaku. "Bisa kalian dengarkan Ino sebentar? Ada yang mau ia katakan pada kalian!" seru Naruto lantang. Beberapa siswa hanya angkat bahu dan menatap malas ke arah kami. Naruto melirik ke arahku. Memintaku untuk bicara dengan tatapannya itu.

"Anou.." bola mataku terus menatap ke kiri dan kanan secara cepat. Gugup, bingung. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maafkan aku!" ucapku sambil membungkuk. Helaian rambutku ikut turun mengikuti kepalaku. Pipiku sudah dipenuhi semburat merah. Beberapa detik semuanya masih hening. Mungkin masih mencerna omonganku. Ya, 30 detik hening dan aku masih saja tetap membungkuk. Belum berani mengangkat wajahku sebelum mereka merespon.

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya seorang gadis yang. Aku menggeleng, masih membungkuk.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya seorang siswa laki-laki sekarang. Aku kembali menggeleng. Kuberanikan diri untuk menegakkan tubuhku. Menatap semuanya yang memasang ekspresi heran.

"Aku serius! Aku.. a..aku minta ma..maaf kalau se.. selama ini mem..mebuat kalian sebal," jawabku gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan gugup di depan mereka. Aduh.. apa guru tak ada yang datang? Aku gugup berdiri di depan kelas seperti ini.

"Jawab dong! Dia kan sudah minta maaf sampai begitu!" lagi-lagi Naruto berujar dengan suara lantang.

"Ya, tidak buruk untuk mengulang semua dari awal," jawab salah satu siswa. Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga pernah berbuat salah padamu kok," kini Sakura yang bicara.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Kakashi sensei sudah tiba di ambang pintu. Aku menggeleng. Ia memasuki kelas lalu duduk di bangkunya. Naruto segera mengajakku untuk duduk di tempat kami, di belakang. Suasana di kelas itu kini berganti menjadi suasana biasa saat Kakashi sensei memulai pelajaran. Aku mengamati pelajaran dengan perasaan lega kali ini. Sesekali Naruto menggodaku dengan kalimat seperti, "Ehem, yang sudah bisa senyum-senyum jadi terlihat tambah manis nih". Seulas senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajahku hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Ino, maaf soal yang kemarin, ya?" Sakura dan Tenten mendatangi mejaku dan Naruto saat istirahat sudah tiba. Di sampingku Naruto menepuk bahuku sambil menyeruput minumannya. Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga ya," balasku. Memberikan senyum terbaikku. Rasanya bebanku sudah hilang. Beberapa murid juga ikut menghampiriku.

"Maaf ya, kami salah mengertimu Ino."

"Jadi sekarang kau mau kan berbicara lebih dengan kami?"

"Ternyata si Yamanaka itu manis juga kalau sedang senyum,"

Aku bingung menjawab dengan apa. Semua tatapan ramah dari orang-orang di sekelilingku membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Hanya senyuman tulus yang dapat kuberikan pada mereka sebagai balasan. Naruto tetawa.

"Manis, kan?" tanyanya. Beberapa orang mengangguk, membuatku semakin malu. Pipiku rasanya jadi hangat. Dan semua pun ikut tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tertawa bersama teman-teman sekelasku. Rasanya.. nyaman. Membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu. Waktu langka yang kuharapkan akan selalu terulang sejak saat ini.

Entah pada siapa aku harus berterima kasih. Ah, pada Naruto! Tanpanya aku tak akan mungkin berani mengungkapkan semuanya. Tak akan berani bicara. Dialah yang telah mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tunggu.. mungkin aku akan berterima kasih pada bintang jatuh? Yang telah mengantarkan Naruto padaku. Ya, kini aku telah membuktikan bintang jatuh itu…

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Ending gaje macam apa ini? Astaga, bahkan Naru ama Ino gak jadian di sini? Apa ini? Apa? #dirajam

Gomen kalau feel-nya gak dapet atau apalah itu. Ini fic NaruIno pertama saya. Bahkan sebagai slight pun saya gak pernah nulis NaruIno! Bahkan gak pernah terbayang sama saya saya bakal nulis NaruIno!

Jadi mohon kritik atau saran membangun dari kalian lewat reviewnya. Sukur-sukur kalau mau kasih pujian #dirajam

Sekedar info, sifat Ino di sini gak jauh beda sama saya di Real World #gubrak

Maaf kalau ada typo(s) yang berkeliaran m(_)m

Review please.. :D


End file.
